Shuriki's Wand
Shuriki's Wand is a magical object that is featured in the Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor crossover special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. It belonged to the evil sorceress, Shuriki and was known to be the source of her magic until it was destroyed by Princess Elena. Some months later, after its wielder's defeat, it was placed in the royal treasury at the behest of Princess Elena and Naomi. Background In the prologue of "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", Elena and Naomi went to see Elena's favorite view of the city, and Elena showed Naomi something she'd been keeping since she reclaimed Avalor: Shuriki's wand broken in half. Elena then told Naomi about the events of the special. Forty-one years ago, Shuriki invaded Avalor, and she used this wand to murder King Raul and Queen Lucia, which is witnessed by Elena. When Elena went to face Shuriki alone, the evil sorceress used the wand to cast the same spell to strike Elena down, which got the Amulet of Avalor to pull her inside, not only saving her life but imprisoning her. When Princess Sofia of Enchancia found out about Elena's imprisonment and Avalor's fall, she convinced her family to travel to Avalor, and they all agreed. Once in Avalor, Sofia met up with the jaquins, who flew her to Alacazar's house, where she met his grandson Mateo. When Sofia told Mateo what she's doing here, they summoned Alacazar's chanul, Zuzo, who told Sofia that to free Elena from the amulet, she needed the wand that put Elena inside the amulet in the first place, then wrap the amulet around it and put it on the crown of Aziluna. Back at the palace, Sofia got Shuriki to dance the sambarossa with her, and when she pretended to trip, she stepped on Shuriki's foot and weaseled the wand out of her pocket. Afterwards, Sofia and Mateo flew to the Maruvian temple, and after turning herself into a mermaid, Sofia swam down in the water and put the amulet and wand on the crown of Aziluna. In the process, Elena was freed from the amulet. Before flying back to her palace, Elena climbed up the statue and picked up Shuriki's wand. At the palace, Elena faced Shuriki and told Sofia's parents King Roland II and Queen Miranda what the evil sorceress had done. Just as Shuriki tries to take her wand out, Elena shows that she herself has it, which made Shuriki deduce that Sofia took it from her much to Roland and Miranda's shock. Elena tried to strike Shuriki with the spell she used to murder her parents and imprison her in the amulet, but she wound up tearing down a tapestry covering an enchanted painting in which her parents and younger sister Isabel were in trapped in. Elena tried to strike Shuriki, but the sorceress pushed her away and took the wand. Later, Elena and Sofia got everyone in Avalor together to gang up on Shuriki. When Shuriki tried to strike Elena, Chancellor Esteban snatched the wand and threw it to Elena. Shuriki wasn't worried as Elena couldn't use the wand on her, but instead of trying to strike Shuriki, Elena broke the wand in half, destroying Shuriki's magic. With her magic destroyed, Shuriki aged into an old woman. In the epilogue, Elena didn't know what to do with the broken wand, and Naomi suggested they lock it away in the royal treasury. In "Rise of the Sorceress", Shuriki created a new wand from a powerful magical jewel from Queen Lucia's old crown, but was destroyed when Princess Elena cast her ''Blaze ''spell in one strike. Appearances Season One * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (first appearance; flashbacks) Season Two * Rise of the Sorceress * The Race for the Realm (flashback) Season Three * The Magic Within (flashbacks) * About Shuriki's Wand Season One * "This wand belonged to Shuriki." * "We still need to figure out what to do with the pieces of Shuriki's wand." * "We could just toss it off the cliff." * "Let's just lock it in the royal treasury." Gallery Shuriki's New Wand Being Created.jpg Shuriki Holding New Wand.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical objects